The Wonder Pets x Care Bears!
The Wonder Pets x Care Bears: Kingdom Care is a crossover of Wonder Pets and Care Bears. It aired on Nick Jr. SummaryEdit Linny and his friends go to Care-A-Lot to meet the Care Bears and their friends and help them show what caring means a crossover event. CharactersEdit Wonder Pets seriesEdit * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Lauren Splatter Splash * Roxy * Rachel * Daniel * Jackie * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Princess Shroomla * Princess Amena * Princess Phoebe * Princess Rainia * Princess Octavia * Princess Sara * Princess Melvania * Princess Yvette * Peter * Bowser * Yoshi * Boshi * Pinella P. Yoshi * Princess Rosalina * Princess Cosmetta * Luma * Lomi * Pauline * Toad * Paratoad * Sam the Red Toad * Yvan the Blue Toad * Wolley the Yellow Toad * Greeny the Green Toad * Plummy the Purple Toad * Chip the Teal Toad * Whitey the White Toad * Ruben the Magenta Toad * Toadina * Toadella * Toadna * Toadmi * Toadni * Toadbella * Toadlise * Lady Julie * Stanley the Bugman * Marley the Snipman * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Imajin * Mama * Lina * Papa * Piki * Poki * Rusa * Sen * Wario * Waluigi * Warupichi * Milo * Walter * Princess Shokora * Queen Merelda * Captain Syrup * Jimmy Thang * Dribble * Spitz * Mona * 9-Volt * Orbulon * Kat * Ana * 18-Volt * 5-Volt * Ashley * Mike * Young Cricket * Penny Crygor * Lulu * 13-Amp * Doris 1 * Young Luna * Sasuke * Shuritana * Nabbit * Oogtar * Geno * Mallow * Prince Haru * Prince Tsubasa * Prince Hoshi * Keith * Peachette * Daisyette * Rosaette * Paulette * Mintette * Plumette * Gaia the Green Sprixie Princess * Stella the Yellow Sprixie Princess * Wateryl the Blue Sprixie Princess * Rockanne the Orange Sprixie Princess * Magika the Purple Sprixie Princess * Crystal the Cyan Sprixie Princess * Kalienta the Red Sprixie Princess * Candyce the Pink Sprixie Princess * Darknessa the Black Sprixie Princess * Snow the White Sprixie Princess * Quatron the Turquoise Sprixie Princess * Galaxia the Indigo Sprixie Princess * Primarina the Emerald Sprixie Princess * Blazeon the Scarlet Sprixie Princess * Flora the Magenta Sprixie Princess * Flare the Vermillion Sprixie Princess * Cherry the Lavender Sprixie Princess * Ourainia the Azalea Sprixie Princess * Earthy the Bronze Sprixie Princess * Platinum the Silver Sprixie Princess * Sonrina the Gold Sprixie Princess * Malta the Diamond Sprixie Princess * Lady Julie * Lady Anni * Lady Doris * Lady Robyn * Jumpman Care Bears seriesEdit Care BearsEdit * Tender Heart Bear * Do Your Best Bear * Rose Club Bear * Love Heart Bear * Courage Spade Bear * Gold Jewel Bear * Orchid Heart Bear * Cheer Bear * Floral Bud Bear * Passion Heart Bear * Peace Heart Bear * Jade Luck Bear * Twinkle Shine Bear * Sunny Emerald Bear * Butter Cup Star Bear * Good Luck Bear * Wish Bear * Harmony Bear * Love-A-Lot Bear * Bed Time Bear * Too Loud Bear * Grumpy Bear * Fun Shine Bear * Thanks-A-Lot Bear * True North Bear * True Heart Bear * Share Bear * Laugh-A-Lot Bear * Super Star Bear * Me Bear * Flurry Heart Bear * Love Me Do Bear * Amigo Bear * Sweet Dreams Bear * Grams Bear * Hopeful Heart Bear * Messy Bear * Baby Hugs Bear * Baby Tugs Bear * Work Of Heart Bear * Champ Bear * Charming Bear * Secret Bear * Perfect Panda * Friend Bear * Birthday Bear * Great Giving Bear * Sweet Sakura Bear * America Cares Bear * Shine Bright Bear * Always There Bear * Good Will Bear * Bashful Heart Bear * Polite Panda * Hug-A-Lot Bear * Get Well Bear * Play-A-Lot Bear * Shiver Me Tim-Bear * Forest Friend Bear * Sea Friend Bear * Optimism Heart Bear * Fire Wood Bear * Cheer Up Bear * Piece Of Heart Bear * I Love You Bear * Prize Bear * Determination Bear * Shy Heart Bear * Bewitch Bear * Heart Song Bear * Best Friend Bear * Rainbow Heart Bear * Trick Or Sweet Bear * Surprise Bear * Christmas Wishes Bear * All My Heart Bear * Wonder Heart Bear * Take Care Bear * Smart Heart Bear * Pink Power Bear * Day Dream Bear * Empathy Cross Bear * Peaceful Star Bear * Peachy Bear * Healthy Heart Bear * Salvia Bell Bear * Supreme Heart Bear * Stingy Bear * Vanilla Heart Bear * Rise And Shine Bear * Diamond Heart Bear Care Bears CousinsEdit * Burning Heart Dragon * Sunny Heart Hippo * Treat Heart Pig * Brave Heart Lion * Noble Heart Horse * Melody Heart Giraffe * Bright Heart Raccoon * Ninja Star Zebra * Dare Heart Squirrel * Swift Heart Rabbit * Loyal Heart Dog * Cozy Heart Penguin * Playful Heart Monkey * Vegetable Heart Crocodile * Dash Heart Rhino * Gentle Heart Lamb * Ultra Heart Tiger * Soulful Heart Fox * Proud Heart Cat * Lotsa Heart Elephant * Sweet Heart Mouse * Bell Heart Wolf * Happy Heart Cheetah * Romantic Heart Skunk OthersEdit * Oscar * Jason * Toborr * Dawn * Twinkers * Huggy * Beastly * Ken * Christy * Kim * Rebecca * Alice * Yukari * John EpisodesEdit Season 1Edit # The Mushroom Heroes Meet the Care Bears # A Care Contest # Kim's Story # A Helping Hand # The Tour of the Mushroom Kingdom # Wishing Upon Big Wish # The Care Bear, Mario and Toad Bros. Adventure # A Party Board Fun # Being Brave is Best # Birthday Surprise # Lovely Festival of Hearts # Journey to Japan # Joke-a-Lot Reunion # The Day Nobody Shared! # Caring and Sharing # A Grand Prix Go-Karting # Greenery Lucky Day # Caring is What Counts Season 2Edit Season 3Edit Season 4Edit Season 5Edit Season 6Edit Season 7Edit Season 8Edit Season 9Edit Season 10Edit GalleryEdit SoloEdit Wonder Pets CharactersEdit Care BearsEdit Trivia * This show is computer-animated, but drawn in 2D. * Do Your Best Bear's nickname is "Oopsy Bear". * Wonder Pets and Care Bears were belonged by Little Airplane Productions, Nelvana Limited, Nick Jr, Toei Animation co. Ltd, Disney and American Greetings. Category:Crossovers